Adventures in SFPAE
by Psycho Rikku
Summary: Re-uploaded! What happens when the Dragoons live in a mansion in my pocket dimension? Insanity and chaos, my favorite things! ^_^ Chapter 2 coming soon. Chapter Two up! Rating changed because of language, just to be safe.
1. Death, Destruction, and Stealing

  
Author's Note:   
Psycho Rikku: I'm sorry! I put this up 7 months ago, then never touched it again.. x.x But now it's all re-uploaded (with a few tiny changes.. nothing major) and there's a second chapter coming very soon, too! I'm working on it already! ^_^   
Miranda: Anybody else have a bad feeling about this?   
Other Dragoons: *nod*   
Psycho: *glares at all of them* *clears throat* ANYWAYS, narration is in _italics._ Anything like //this\\ is a thought. These are just the random characters I felt like adding (including the ones that had to be brought back from the dead ^_^;; WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE?! WHYY?!) Legend of Dragoon doesn't belong to me, I'm just borrowing the characters to see if I can destroy their fragile little minds.   
Dragoons: ...   
Rose: You really ARE insane, aren't you?   
Psycho: Yup! *nods happily* 

**Adventures in SFPAE**

  


**Chapter One: Death, Destruction (of a fragile mind), and Stolen Dragoon Spirits**

_Everyone is sitting around in a mansion in Psycho's little pocket dimension, SFPAE (I'd tell you what it stands for, but then I'd have to kill you..). Psycho, Meru, and Damia are playing Mario Kart 64 on a Nintendo 64, Haschel is raiding the fridge, Dart is using his sword to chop vegetables (this won't end well..), Lenus and Rose are fighting over Lloyd, Lloyd is watching them fight and eating a bag of popcorn, Albert and Syuveil are reading, Lavitz is attempting to steal the Jade Dragoon Spirit back from Albert, Zieg is having a fit over Rose dumping him, Miranda is watching TV in another room, and Shana is dead. Don't ask how, don't ask why. Let's just say it invovlved poisoned, man-eating tomatoes. Besides the poisoned, man-eating tomato incident, it's a normal day in SFPAE. (Normal. Right. The.. "inhabitants" of this place don't know the meaning of the word 'normal..')_

Meru: I win again!   
Psycho: No way! You're cheating somehow!   
Meru: You can't cheat in this game! It's just because I'm the amazing, beautiful dancer Meru! ^_^ And I'm getting tired of beating you so bad.. *hears fridge opening* FOOD! *runs towards kitchen*   
Psycho: OooKAY.. time to go annoy somebody else! ^_^ *grabs Damia and runs towards Lavitz* Hiii Lavitz! ^_^   
Lavitz: *eyes Psycho suspiciousily* What are you planning now?   
Psycho: *pouts* Can't I even say "hi" without people being thinking I'm planning something evil?   
Damia: *finally getting to talk* No..   
Psycho: Hey, you're supposed to be on my side! T_T They're all against me! And I even let you all LIVE in this nice, tiny little pocket dimension too!   
Lavitz: That's more like "keeping us here against our will."   
Psycho: Okay then! *biig fake time-to-go-plot-revenge smile* *skips away*   
Albert: *finally looks up from book* I think it's a good time to be worried if she's mad at you.. scary fanfic magic and all..   
Lavitz: Oh crap.. O__O So, can I have the Jade Dragoon Spirit to defend myself now?   
Albert: No.   
Lavitz: I had it first!   
Albert: But then you died, and now it's mine. If I were you I'd be hiding somewhere instead of arguing with me..   
Lavitz: Damn.. -_-;; *wanders off to kitchen* 

_Let's see what our other little FRIENDS *evil cackle* are up to, shall we?_   
Lenus: MINE!   
Rose: MINE!   
_Er.. poor Lloyd. They both have each of his arms and they're starting to pull.. I'd help him but I'm only paid to narrate (not even GOOD pay at that! 90 cents an hour! THAT IS CRUEL! I SHOULD BE WORSHIPPED FOR ALL I GO THROUGH! *Narrator notices he's being stared at and shuts up*) and I could care less about the characters ^_^_   
Lloyd: You really ARE heartless, aren't you?!   
_Yup! ^_^_   
Lloyd: -_-;;   
_Let's just.. leave them alone.. maybe they'll manage to pull him in two and we'll never hear them fight again._   
Lloyd: NO! WAIT! I don't want to lose my arms!   
_o_O! Maybe after Psycho finishes getting revenge on Lavitz she'll help. Bye now! ^_^_

_After that little bit of Wingly torture, let's go see how the group in the kitchen is doing.._   
Dart: AHH! MY ARM! I CUT MY ARM!!   
Haschel: That's what HAPPENS when you try to cut CELERY with a freaking SWORD!   
Meru: Wow, Haschel sounds pissed!   
Haschel: HE GOT BLOOD ON MY SANDWICH!   
Meru: OH MY GOD! Dart! How could you ruin food like that?   
Dart: Hello?! I'm bleeding to death and you're worrying about a sandwich?!   
Meru and Haschel: YES!   
Lavitz: *hiding in corner* Horrible torture, horrible torture, horrible torture.. O_O   
Meru: *stares at Lavitz* What DID Psycho do to you?   
Lavitz: Nothing, yet, but she's plotting it now.. 

_Suddenly, Psycho walks into the kitchen smiling brightly.. Uh-oh, I don't think I wanna be here anymore.._   
Psycho: Lavitz! Here you are! ^__^ *notices Dart bleeding to death* What happened to you?   
*Lavitz sneaks out while Dart is explaining/dying slowly*   
Dart: Cutting.. vegetables.. sword.. arm.. cut.. dying.. help.. x.x   
Psycho: If you die, can I have the Divine Dragoon Spirit? ^_^   
Dart: DAMMIT, DOES NO ONE CARE THAT I'M BLEEDING TO DEATH HERE?!   
Meru: Didn't you make a Hyperness Dragoon Spirit?   
Psycho: Yeah, but I was gonna give the Divine Dragoon Spirit back to Lloyd 'cuz I like him better than Dart..   
Haschel: Go figure..   
_And Dart finally dies from blood loss.._

**_10 minutes later.._**   
_Meru, Haschel, and Psycho finally notice that Dart is dead._   
Meru: Uh.. oops.. guess I should've used Rainbow Breath on him ^_^;;   
Psycho: What should we do now? o_o   
Meru: Let's see if we can get Zieg to burn the evidence with a Final Burst..   
Psycho: I know he's not possessed by Melbu Frahma anymore, but he SCARES me! And he's pissed 'cuz Rose dumped him, too!   
Meru: Try to talk Lloyd into it then.. He can use magic too!   
Psycho: Good idea! You and Haschel can drag the body outside or something.. *wanders off to find Lloyd*   
Haschel: What about my FOOD?! He got blood all over my sandwich! I can't eat it now! What if he had some kind of horrible disease or something?!   
Meru: Feed it to that vicious attack cat of Psycho's.. he IS part vampire according to her..   
*The Vicious Attack Cat (from now on known as Vac) sticks his head out from under table and glares at the bloody sandwich*   
Meru: AHHH! I KNOW cats are NOT supposed to have glowing red eyes! Just give him the sandwich!   
Haschel: Nice kitty.. nice kitty.. *picks up the plate with the sandwich on it*   
*Vac growls and lunges*   
Haschel: AHHH! *drops the plate and jumps back*   
*Vac grabs the sandwich in his teeth and runs off*   
Meru: That cat has to be THE scariest thing in this mansion..   
Haschel: *nods* O_O   
Lavitz: *sneaks back in* Did that psychopath forget about her revenge already?   
Meru: Yup! We were busy talking and Dart ended up bleeding to death so now she's trying to find Lloyd to get him to burn the evidence with a fireball.   
Lavitz: O_O Oh my dear God, you people are sick..   
_I agree, Lavitz.. um, anyways, on to the Lloyd-hunt (if Rose and Lenus haven't torn him apart by now, that is..)_

_Psycho is attempting to stay at least 10 feet away from Zieg, and she's bothering Miranda.. I'll be laughing my ass off when she gets hit with Star Children ^_^_   
Psycho: That was meaan T_T   
_I try ^_^ Just get back to the point instead of arguing with me, hm?_   
Psycho: Yeah yeah yeah.. -_-;; *pokes Miranda* Have you seen Lloyd anywhere?   
Miranda: Ask the narrator. He knows ALL! *evil laugh*   
Psycho: o_O OKAY..That makes ONE Dragoon who's fragile little mind has been destroyed because of me... Oh Mr. All-Knowing Narrator! ^_^   
_Yes, I already know what you're asking. They were playing tug-of-war with him and I think he may be in two pieces by now.._   
Psycho: WHAT?! O_O And you LET them do that?! Poor Lloyd could be dead! And it's all your fault!   
_I don't get PAID enough to save anyone who gets injured! And you just let that moron in the red armor bleed to death so you shouldn't be yelling at me!_   
Psycho: -_-;; Yeah whatever.. anyways.. thanks Miranda.. *backs out of the room slowly*   
Miranda: Oooh.. pretty flying pink forks! ^_^ 

_She's really snapped now.. umm.. let's just go see how our favorite Wingly is doing ^_^;;   
They're STILL playing tug-of-war.. it's surprising his arms haven't ripped off yet.._   
Lloyd: WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE JUST KILL ME AND GET IT OVER WITH?   
Psycho: o_O I think another one's snapped.. I was gonna ask for his help but I think it's safer to ask Zieg..   
Psycho: WAIT! I'll do whatever you want! Just make them stop!   
Lenus: NOO! *clings to Lloyd* Just get this psychotic bitch away!   
Rose: I AM NOT A PSYCHOTIC BITCH!   
Zieg: *suddenly appearing out of nowhere* No, she's not!   
Psycho: AHH! *hides behind Lloyd*   
*Lenus and Rose both glare daggers at Psycho*   
Psycho: Eeep.. you can have him, just let me kidnap him so he can help burn some evidence..   
Rose: Evidence? What did you do now?   
Psycho: *deep breath* Dart-was-kinda-bleeding-to-death-and-we-were-too-busy-talking-to-help-and-he-died-and-we-have-to-get-rid-of-the-evidence-and-if-Lloyd-helps-he-can-have-the-Divine-Dragoon-Spirit!   
*they all stare at her for a second until they realize what she just said*   
Lloyd: I'll help!   
Psycho: YAY!   
Rose: Wait.. "we.." are you hearing voices now?   
Psycho: No.. Haschel and Meru were there too.. anyways.. bye now! *grabs Lloyd and drags him off to kitchen*   
Zieg: //Now that HE'S gone..\\ Hey Rose..   
Rose: Not a chance. *walks away*   
Zieg: I'm so unloved. T_T 

_That was.. interesting.. screwed up.. I really need a new job.._   
*in the kitchen*   
Meru: *poking Dart's body with Lavitz's spear* .. There's NO way I'm touching THAT to bring it outside!   
*Haschel is too busy eating to notice*   
Lavitz: Hey, did anybody think of using an Angels Prayer to bring him back instead of setting fire to the body?   
Meru & Haschel: .. No..   
Lavitz: Have any?   
Psycho: At least let poor Lloyd have his Dragoon Spirit back first.. //note to self: must plan revenge on Lavitz when this is all over...\\   
Lavitz: Fine.. *picks up Dragoon Spirit and throws it at Lloyd's head* *mutters* That's for killing me, you bastard..   
Lloyd: *catches Dragoon Spirit* That wasn't nice! And I HEARD that.. *glares evilly at Lavitz*   
*Lavitz glares back*   
Psycho: Enough already! Lavitz, wait till everybody besides you is outta the room, THEN use the Angels Prayer.. I don't wanna be around 'cuz he's gonna be mad about us letting him bleed to death.. And don't tell him we were planning to bury the body, either!   
*Meru, Lloyd, and Psycho run out of the room.. Haschel is too busy eating his 5th sandwich today to escape. Lavitz shrugs and uses an Angels Prayer on Dart.*   
Dart: I'M ALIVE! THANK YOU GOD! *sees Lavitz* AHH! GHOST! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! *hides under the table*   
Lavitz: Psycho used her freaky fanfic magic to bring me back to life to bring me to this pocket dimension to torture me along with the rest of you, remember?   
*Dart thinks*   
_10 minutes later.. (Yes, it is me, the all-knowing narrator again! Missed me, didnt'cha?)_   
Dart: Oh yeah! I remember now! *Lavitz and Haschel slap their heads* And her and Meru and Haschel sat here talking about Dragoon Spirits while I was bleeding to dea- HEY! What happened to the Divine Dragoon Spirit?!   
Lavitz: Psycho gave it back to Lloyd because she likes him more.   
Dart: NOO! I want my Dragoon Spirit back! Where'd they all go?!   
Haschel: Well.. Miranda stole Meru's hammer and is beating herself with it, Meru is trying to get her hammer back, Albert escaped to get back to Serdio to check on things, your father is sulking in a corner again, Shana came back to life somehow, Psycho is plotting against Lavitz and Shana, Damia is stuck being her partner in crime, Rose and Lenus are fighting again, Syuveil is studying life and death using something-or-other in the backyard, and you know where we are. And within about 15 minutes Shana'll probably be dead again. Any questions?   
*Lavitz and Dart stare*   
Dart: You know, I just wanted know about where Lloyd and Psycho were, so I could get the Dragoon Spirit back.. not everybody else.. how did you KNOW all that?   
Haschel: Friends with the narrator ^_^;;   
_He's trying to take over my job, I say! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! IT'S MINE! ALL MIIINE!! *hugs his job protectively*_   
Lavitz, Dart, Haschel: O__O   
_Sorry about that little outburst ^_^;; Little pay and Psycho's demented ranting is effecting my sanity.. Please hold, I have to go have a serious talk with the demented author.. PSYCHO, TALK. HERE. NOW. No, you can't do anything to me, for I AM THE ALL-KNOWING ALL-POWERFUL NARRATOR! MUHAHAHAHA!!_   
Lavitz, Dart, Haschel: O__O *all quietly sneak out while they still can*   
Psycho: Whaat?   
_Don't you think you've endangered the readers' (who I pity, by the way) sanity enough now?_   
Psycho: .. I guess.. fine fine.. -_-;; 

**To be continued..**

Psycho: Whatcha think? Bad? Good? Funny? Boring? Stupid? C&C people, and expect revenge and random Shana death soon. =D   
Rose: Now we all know why she calls HERSELF a psycho..   
Psycho: Hush Rose.. must devise new way to kill Shana.. (yes, I hate Shana. I hate her voice, I hate her battle stance, and she just annoys me.. -_-;; Miranda is the better White Silver Dragoon IMO.) Yes, I think Zieg is scary. He IS! O_O (See, this is all because the first time I got to the end of LoD and fought him he went all crazy beating my poor, unsuspecting party into the ground. It was horrible. But I still won, so hah! Take that Scary Dude! But then Melbu Frahma showed up, and he's even worse, but that's a whole different story..)   
Rose: Zieg's not scary!   
Psycho: o_O Whatever you say.. anyways, C&C! ^_^ Don't flame, but you can feel free to point out anything wrong.. even if it's a tiny stupid little thing, I wanna know about it! Oh, and I'll be nicer to Dart in the next chapter, I promise. ^_^;; He's just an easy target to be picked on..   
Dart: -_- 


	2. A Death, a Guest, and a Plan!

  
Author's Note:   
Psycho Rikku: Okay, sorry this is taking so long, but I started writing the second chapter, got about 1/4 of the way through, decided I hated it, deleted it, and started alll over again. I'll still try to be nicer to Dart though.. I think I went a little bit overboard in the first chapter. ^_^;   
Dart: A little?! You killed me, you stole my Dragoon Spirit, gave it to that bastard over there, *points at Lloyd* AND you tried to burn my body instead of reviving me!   
Psycho: How'd you find out about us trying to burn your body?! Nevermind... Anyways, I own nothing, and I'm not making any money off of this. The only thing I own is Vac, my vicious attack cat from the deepest parts of hell.   
Dragoons: O_O;;   
Psycho: Well, he is! Oh, and there's a special guest in this chapter.. some people probably won't know who he is, so there's some random notes/explanations at the end. I don't own the special guest either. T_T And thanks for all the reviews! ^__^ Responses to the reviews are at the very end, I don't wanna bother everybody who just wants to read the fic and not all the review responses. 

Once again, anything in between //these things\\ are thoughts and anything in _italics_ is the narrator either a) being a smartass or b) actually doing his job and narrating. Anything like ~this~ is whispering. (It WAS supposed to be really small, but will FF.N let me do that? Noooo. 

**Adventures in SFPAE**

  


**Chapter Two: A Death, a Guest, and a Plan!**

  
_It's another "normal" (as normal as this place can be, anyways) day in Dragoon Mansion of SFPAE. Shana is clinging to Dart, whining and being generally annoying, and Dart is trying to be nice to Shana while also trying to not be strangled and/or squeezed to death._   
Shana: I'm not annoying! T__T Am I, Dart?   
Dart: Umm.. no?   
Shana: Yay! ^__^ *clings to Dart more*   
Dart: Can't.. breathe.. x.x   
_Poor Dart. I'd help him, but I found this.. *pulls out Narrator Conduct Code Book and reads* "Rule #53490: All third-person narrators are prohibited from intervening. No exceptions." HAH! Now no one can yell at me to help again!_   
Dart: Thanks, pal. -_- Of course. No one ever cares if the MAIN CHARACTER dies.   
Shana: I'd care, Dart! ^_^   
Dart: -_-; No one besides the MAIN FEMALE CHARACTER, of course.   
Lloyd: I'd care! Then I could keep the Dragoon Spirit without you whining and moping!   
Dart: I don't "whine" or "mope," thank you! *mutters* These Winglies..   
Lenus and Meru: HEY!   
Dart: *rephrases* These MALE Winglies that think they're so cool because they can fly and use magic! Then they go running around with a badass sword while all I get stuck with is a whole bunch of swords that all look the same! Do you know how many different swords I had?! A lot! And they all looked exactly the same! How does **that** work?!   
_*sighs* Dart, there ARE people you can talk to. Such as: anyone besides me. Bye now! ^_^ //Note to self: Inform Psycho that Dart's about to start a one-man riot.\\ _

_Haschel is eating (surprise, surprise. Somebody needs to tell that guy to stop eating so much, it's not healthy for someone THAT ol-_   
Haschel: HEY! I'm not old! Just.. youth challenged!   
_Whatever you say, old man._   
Haschel: I dare you to come out here and say that to my face!   
_Yeah, whatever. Moving on now. Lavitz, Miranda (who's back to normal now), and Syuveil are trying to explain what the purpose of a TV is to Kongol, Rose has disappeared somewhere, and Damia, Meru, and Psycho Rikku are having yet another video game marathon while Lenus and Zieg watch. As usual, Meru's winning._   
Psycho: This isn't fair! He's *points at Zieg* creeping me out and it's hard to concentrate!   
Zieg: I didn't do anything!   
Psycho: Not possessed by any insane Winglies that want to destroy the world?   
Zieg: No.   
Psycho: Are you SURE? 100%?!   
Zieg: Uh-huh.   
Psycho: Absolutely 100% posi-   
Damia: He's not possessed! Quit harassing the poor, retired Dragoon!   
Psycho: Fine. -_- You people are no fun.   
Lenus: Your idea of "fun" worries most sane, normal people, Psycho.   
Psycho: Not you too! T_T Hmph, fine, I'm gonna go raid the kitchen for anything that has sugar..   
Meru: I'll go! I'll go!   
Damia: I'm going too.. leaving you two unsupervised with sugar would be even worse than that time we let Kongol try to cook..   
Psycho: *cringes at the memory* Nobody in the entire mansion could eat anything for days.. x.x   
Meru: That was bad.. really bad..   
Psycho: Yeah. x.x *pauses for a second* I hear the sugar talking! It's going "Meruuuuu! Psychooooo!" Let's go!   
_And Meru and Psycho make a mad dash for the kitchen, with Damia following them muttering about babysitting people her own age. I agree, Damia. ^_^;;_

_But, Meru and Psycho's sugar spree is gonna have to wait.. some idiot is pounding on the door._   
Voice: HELP ME! She's really pissed this time! I'm gonna get 'sat' so bad I'll end the other side of the world [1]! Open the damn door! I'll tear it down if I have to!   
_Calm down!_   
Voice: Calm down?! You're not the one who's gonna end up on the other side of the world! OPEN THE DOOR, DAMMIT!   
Psycho: Okay, okay! *opens the door* *blinks* Inuyasha?[2] Why are you pounding on the door screaming abo-   
Inuyasha: No time to explain! *shoves Psycho out of the way, slams the door shut and locks it* Safe!   
Psycho: Okaay.. NOW you can explain.   
Inuyasha: I told Kagome that Kikyo would've had all the Shikon shards by now.. she said "But I'm not Kikyo! I'm Kagome!" Then I told her that was the point I was tryin' to make[3+4] and *looks out the window to make sure Super-Pissed Kagome isn't out there* she got really pissed and I'm gonna get "sat"[5] to the other side of the world this time!   
Psycho: Wow.. that was.. really stupid. Even for you.   
Inuyasha: Hey! >.Psycho: So you came here because..?   
Inuyasha: I'm stayin' here 'till she calms down enough to not 'sit' me to death.   
Psycho: -_-;; I thought so.   
Meru: *sticks her head out of the kitchen door* Hey Psycho, you're missing out on the sug- *sees Inuyasha again* It's the doggy![6] ^_^   
Inuyasha: Quit calling me a doggy!   
Meru: Doggy! ^_^   
Inuyasha: Feh. -_-[7]   
Psycho: Fine, fine.. you can stay here, just don't get in anybody's way, and don't start any fights. And you can start by getting outta my way before Meru takes all the sugar! *runs past Inuyasha to the kitchen* MERU! If you got to that whole thing of chocolate before me I swea-   
*Meru hides the chocolates*   
Psycho: O_O You ate that whole thing in that little time?!   
Meru: Yep! ^_^   
Psycho: I'm so proud! You're learning, you really are!   
Damia: *is trying to stay sane by eating an apple* Don't eat too much or you'll get sick..   
Psycho: Okay, Mommy! ^_^   
Damia: -_-; I'm not your mother, I'm your babysitter   
Psycho: O_O Wow. That was the meanest thing I've ever heard Damia say..   
_Inuyasha walks in and starts going through the cupboards._   
Inuyasha: Where the hell do you people keep your ramen?![8] I want FOOD!   
Psycho: Um.. uh.. we kinda.. don't have any..   
Inuyasha: WHAT?! HOW CAN YOU NOT HAVE ANY RAMEN!? How do you people live like that?!   
Meru: It's called sugar! Try some, Doggy! ^_^   
Inuyasha: Quit calling me Doggy! -_-; We're going SHOPPING! .. But I'm going in a disguise. Pissed-off reincarnations are scary.   
_Doggy Doggy Doggy! .. Sorry about that. I'm going to escape now. _

_Meanwhile, in the living room..._   
Dart: I'VE HAD ENOUGH ABUSE AND I'M ON STRIKE!   
_Oops. Forgot to warn Psycho about that. Oh well._   
Shana: Dart.. don't you think this is a little much?   
Dart: No! I realized how mistreated I am! I won't take it anymore!   
Lloyd: *snickering* It would help if the writer of the fic was even HERE..   
Dart: *blinks* //He DOES have a point..\\ I'm warming up for when she gets here, that's all!   
Lloyd: Right. I believe you. *snickers*   
Dart: Why do I think you're lying when you say that?   
Lloyd: *shakes his head* Just go back to your rioting, or protesting, or striking, or whatever it is you're trying to do..   
Dart: Okay. RIOT!!   
Lloyd: -_-;;   
_Dart, you **do** realize that this won't help much, don't you?_   
Dart: I WON'T TAKE ANYMORE! IT'S TIME FOR A CHANGE! *marches out angrily to look for Psycho Rikku*   
Shana: Daaaart! Wait for me!! *follows him*   
_Yeah. He's lost it. Not even Shana can stop him now._

_Back to the kitchen, Meru, Inuyasha, and Psycho are sitting around the table making a very detailed plan for Inuyasha's disguise and the shopping trip. Damia is cleaning up the mess Inuyasha made raiding the cupboards for ramen, and occasionally pointing out something in their plan that isn't ever gonna work, even in SFPAE. Dart marches in the room waving a sign that says "STRYKE! NO MORE UNFARE TRETMEANT 4 DART!" (Dart can't spell, apparently. ^_^;), with Shana following him._   
Psycho: *looks at Dart and blinks* *tries to read the sign* Dart.. what is this about?   
Dart: Let me think.. you let me bleed to death, STOLE my Dragoon Spirit, gave it to that Wingly-   
Meru: Hey! Not all of us are that bad!   
Dart: Okay, okay, sorry. But then I realized even in Legend of Dragoon I was mistreated! It's not fair! I WON'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!   
Shana: *whines* Daaaaart.. just forget it already, it's not that ba-   
Inuyasha: *clutches ears* It's an evil whining demon! DIE! SANKON TESUSOU![9] *cuts Shana into many, many peices with his claws*   
_Everyone looks back and forth from Inuyasha to Shana's body. Psycho looks like she's about to pass out from joy._   
Dart: SHANA! NO!   
Inuyasha: ... You mean she wasn't an evil whining demon?   
Dart: NO!   
_He has the whining part right.._   
Psycho: You.. killed Shana.. YOU KILLED SHANA!   
Inuyasha: Was that bad?   
Psycho: NO!! Not at all! I was planning to again anyways! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! ^__^   
Dart: YES it was bad! Shana.. T__T SHE WAS TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!   
Psycho: Quit crying.. she died before, remember? She keeps coming back. It's like some kind of cruel curse that won't go away..   
_Shana's remains have disappeared. O_O Psycho's right, it IS some kind of curse! SOMEONE'S CURSING DRAGOON MANSION!_   
Dart: Shana is NOT a curse! IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK THAT YOU PEOPLE HAVE TINY BIT OF RESPECT FOR THE **DEAD?!** *drops his sign and leaves the room*   
*long silence*   
Meru: So... Back to planning our shopping trip?   
*Inuyasha and Psycho nod slowly and sit back down at the table*   
Damia: *sighs* Nothing stops you three, does it?   
Inuyasha, Meru, Psycho: *in unison* Nope!   
Damia: .. I didn't think so.   
_Neither did I, Damia. Neither did I._

_In the rec. room, Lavitz, Miranda, and Syuveil have managed to teach Kongol the value of a working TV set. Yes, it took them this long._   
Kongol: Powerpuff Girls on. Kongol like Powerpuff Girls. Kongol want to adopt as the three little daughters he never had. *wipes a tear from his eye* *starts trying to sing* Fighting crime. Trying to save world. Here they come just in time. Pow-er-puff girls. Powerpuff! ^_^   
Lavitz, Miranda, Syuveil: o_O;; *go into another corner and start whispering to each other   
Lavitz: ~I think this was a bad idea. No, I'm positive it was a bad idea.~   
Miranda: ~No, do you think?! Now what do we do!? He's over there stealing the TV to watch those little BRATS-~   
Syuveil: ~It's a little too late to fix our mistake. We just have to wait untill he gets sick of watching it..~   
_The trio looks back out our.. uh, "favorite" Giganto. He's watching the Powerpuff Girls kick the crap out of some random enemy, clapping his hands and giggling like a 3-year-old girl._   
Syuveil: ~Of course, maybe it would be a better idea to get a new TV..~   
Lavitz: ~*is still disturbed by Kongol's clapping and giggling* I agree.. but that's really disturbing right there..~   
Miranda: ~You're damn right it is.. I always knew there was something weird about the guy, but I never thought he was so screwed up in the head..~   
Kongol: Why Kongol's friends not watching Powerpuff Girls with Kongol? Kongol sad. Kongol go corner and cry like fun water toy in kitchen. T_T   
Syuveil: "Fun water toy..?" Kongol, that's not a toy. That's a "sink" and a "faucet."   
Kongol: *sobbing* WHY FRIEND SYUVEIL NOT LET KONGOL HAVE HAPPINESS?! Why everyone hate Giganto?! Why!?   
Miranda: You had to make the huge baby cry, didn't you Syuveil?!   
Lavitz: It's a toy, Kongol! It's a toy!   
Kongol: *stops crying* REALLY?! Kongol go play! ^_^   
_Kongol runs out of the room and towards the kitchen. Anyone who doesn't know what's going on thinks that the mansion's caving in. Suddenly, a crash and a "OH SHIT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? PSYCHO, YOU CRAZY BITCH! WHAT KIND OF FREAKS ARE YOU KEEPIN' IN THIS PLACE!?" can be heard, followed by "Kongol not freak! Kongol GIGANTO!"_   
_Lavitz, Miranda, and Syuveil all stare at each other in horror._   
Lavitz: Do we really.. want to go see what he did?   
Miranda: No way. Leave it to Psycho or whoever that was screaming.   
_This is getting dangerous now.. time to end this chapter. Quickly now, Psycho._

**To be continued..**

Notes/Explanations about the guest character (This has some Inuyasha spoilers, but only for the first few episodes so it's nothing too bad):   
[1] - Can anyone else guess who this is by now?   
[2] - Inuyasha is the main character from the anime series 'Inuyasha'   
[3] - Kagome is the main female character in the series. She's the reincarnation of Kikyo (a really powerful priestess), and in the first few episodes Inuyasha's always comparing her to Kikyo. Got it? Good.   
[4] - In the series, Inuyasha, Kagome, & co. are always looking for Shikon jewel shards, which can make evil demons all powerful and stuff. That bad. They find the shards and keep them away from the baddies. That good.   
[5] - Inuyasha has a rosary around his neck, whenever Kagome says 'sit!' he goes face first into the ground. Hard. (Ow!)   
[6] - Inuyasha's half-dog demon, half-human, and he has little white doggy ears.   
[7] - "Feh" is Inuyasha's little expression of annoyance. (like "hmph" or "bah")   
[8] - Can we guess what Inuyasha's favorite food is?   
[9] - 'Sankon Tesusou' is Inuyasha's attack with his claws.. It means "Soul Shattering Iron Claw."   
And that concludes Psycho Rikku's Anime Lesson of the Day. ^_^; 

Author's Notes and Stuff   
Psycho: So, what'cha think? I don't think it's as good as the first one, but I like the parts with Kongol. ^_^;; Oh, by the way, the only characters I hate are Shana and Melbu Frahma.   
Dart: You were mean to me again.. and Shana.. SHANA!! T__T   
Psycho: Oops. O_O SORRY! I meant to be nicer! You didn't die this time!   
Dart: Dying.. SHAAANAAA!! T__T   
Psycho: She'll be back, she'll be back.. on to the review responses! ^_^ 

Amanda Swiftgold - I like the original Dragoons! Especially Syuveil and Damia.. and Rose, of course. Please tell me I'm not the only one who actually likes them.. ^_^;   
The Matriarch Mavina - Furbies scare me. O_O Mine was possessed, I swear! Sorry about making you lose your Pepsi Blue. ^_^;   
Aerena - You probably did.. 7 months ago ^_^;;; But now it's all updated and everything!   
Demongod86 - Eep. O_O I didn't mean to be so mean to Rose.. she's my favorite character. ^_^ I'm not being mean to Damia or Meru, they're my partners in crime, hehe. Thanks for pointing out the spelling mistake.. I'll go back and fix it. And be nice to us poor Lloyd fans. T_T   
Freefall Insanity - *Lloyd and Dart both scream "NOOOO!"*   
Striker - Wow O_O You really hate Lloyd, don't you? I won't kill him in this fic, maybe just slightly torture ^_^; 

Psycho Rikku: Well, that's it! C&C again, point out any little mistakes, and remember to tell me what you thought of the guest character! ^_^ Till next time! 


End file.
